


Wishes

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: Sometimes a birthday wish comes true even when you don’t blow out the candles.





	Wishes

Bucky couldn’t help but feel like there was something amiss today. Everyone around him was acting as if it was just another day, which confused him even more. When his eyes fell on you in the kitchen bright and early at 8 am, there was a certain light around you. His own eyes crinkled as he smiled gazing at you. You smiled back at him so sweetly and his heart ached just a bit. Since you had joined Stark Industries, and by extension the Avenger family, Bucky had found himself drawn to you. Your smile, your easy-going nature, and your warm heart. He would only admit it to Steve and himself, but he knew that he had started falling for you.

That morning, he noticed you were humming a tune with a faraway look in your eyes. “Morning doll,” he greeted you with a faint blush tinging his face. “Mornin’ Buck,” you had whispered before taking a sip from your mug.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just tired I guess.”

He had taken your answer at face value. Then he thought about it and grinned at you. “Why don’t you head back to bed then?” You gazed at him with an unreadable expression. Bucky thought about what he said and blushed again. He hadn’t offered his bed exactly but the thought crept into his brain and he couldn’t help the rush of emotion he felt at the idea. “If you want, I’ll make you French toast and bring it to you if you want?” he offered instead.

You smiled gratefully. “You’re such a sweetie.” You kissed him on the cheek. “I think I’m going to take your advice and head back to bed. Raincheck on the French toast?” He nodded as you headed back towards your room.

Steve walked in to see Bucky talking to himself. “Hey Buck! Good conversation?” Bucky rolled his eyes at his best friend. “I was just talkin’ to y/n, if you want to call it that.”

Steve smirked at him. “Just tell her already, would ya?”

*

Bucky kept a close eye on you for the rest of the day. You napped until noon, when you came out humming that same tune from this morning. You seemed in much better spirits and greeted everyone warmly. You had insisted on making sandwiches for everyone’s lunch and enlisted Steve’s help. Bucky watched jealously as you and Steve laughed and joked around as you flitted around the kitchen. You set a roast beef sandwich in front of Bucky with a flourish and a smile; he grinned back and saw your face flush. He chewed thoughtfully as you handed out the rest of the sandwiches to the team. You were back to humming that tune; he really wished he could place it!

*

“She’s been humming a tune all day; it’s kind of driving me nuts. Not her humming, just not knowing the song.”

“Did you ask her about it?”

“Why would I do that??”

*

That night Tony had called an impromptu dinner at his favorite restaurant. Bucky had groaned at the announcement because Tony’s idea of a good restaurant involved dressing up; Bucky was hoping for a more casual night out, or in for that matter. Bucky found a decent clean pair of navy blue slacks and a light blue button up shirt. As he was buttoning up his shirt, Tony approached. “Sorry there Tin Can but you’ll need a tie and coat too!” Bucky groaned loudly; you were coming from behind so he didn’t see you as he whined. “Next time, we’re going to a dive bar with either karaoke or pool.” He muttered again. “Stupid monkey suit.”

You spoke up. “I’m game for that plan next.” He turned to you with his jaw slightly agape. You had on a flowy navy dress, with a plunging neckline showing off a simple thin silver necklace. Your dress seemed to match Bucky’s pants perfectly. He noticed your eyes sparkling, even in the dim hall light.

“Let me just grab that coat and tie.” He ran back into his room, found both and came back out. He offered you his elbow, which you took. Bucky heard a couple of low whistles as you both walked in and he internally smiled. “I’m ready if you guys are!”

*

Dinner was amazing; Bucky took advantage of Tony’s wealth and ordered a large steak with every side he could think of, eating with gusto. Bucky patted his stomach; you chuckled at him as your own dinner was being set up to go. The maître d’ asked if anyone wanted dessert and a chorus of groans followed. You and Tony grinned and thanked the maître d’.

The biting cold greeted all of you as you filed into the limo. Bucky grabbed the seat next to you as everyone settled in. “Anyone up for clubbing?” Tony suggested.

“Can we just go home?” you answered. “It’s been a long day and I’m beat!”

Bucky squeezed your hand with a grin. “Doll, you slept most of the day! Are you sure?”

You smiled softly at him, laying your head on his shoulder. A yawn escaped and you giggled. “I’m sure. Besides,” you whispered into his ear, “birthdays tend to take their toll on me.” His eyes widened and he looked around to see if anyone else heard you. His mind raced on how to make it up to you and landed on an idea so daring for him it made his heart race.

Soon enough the Tower came into view. Bucky helped you out of the limo and cleared his throat. “Y/n, can I talk to you for just a second?” You nodded and leaned against him; you noticed Steve giving both of you the briefest nod and a smile. As the last person walked through the Tower doors, Bucky turned to you. You noticed the look in his eyes and you froze; it was as if everything was moving slowly around you but him. His face hovered over yours and his lips lightly brushed yours. He was warm, soft, and so gentle; you didn’t hesitate, returning the kiss with equal softness. Your eyes fluttered and you sighed. Yes, this was definitely the birthday present you had hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @lady-of-lies for the prompt/idea! She had a much better one than mine (which was none, let’s be really honest here!)


End file.
